1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices configured for wireless communications, such as IEEE 802.11 based communications, including techniques for use in communicating in a peer-to-peer (P2P) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a portable wireless telephony device or smartphone, may be configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like. Such devices may also communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, in accordance with the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification, and/or be certified as a “Wi-Fi Direct” device.
There is a need for efficiently facilitating communications in these and similar environments.